polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Jieyangball
Jieyangball |nativename = 揭阳球 Ket-yòng-sṳ |founded = Before 214 BC |ended = |image = 穿上特殊衣裳的揭阳球.png |caption = Polind, gib back work! |reality = Jieyang |government = People's Republic |personality = A little great-nation chauvinism, but honest and kind. |language = Mandarin Chaoshanese (Teochewese) Hakka |type = Cityball |capital = Dongshanball (former) Rongchengball |affiliation = Guangdongball, Chinaball |religion = Taoismball, Confucianismball, Buddhism, Christianity |friends = Source of finance Partnership My eye Guangdongball |enemies = Polindball Fake Polindball TRAITOR! |likes = Don't let Puningball become an independent city, Bully Puningball, Eat Puning Dougang and Jieyang local food, On vacation, Stacked jade, Carvings of jade, A biography of heroes in Chaoshan, Spiderman, Capitalist, Jinxian Gate Tower, Chaoshan style lantern riddles, To complete the unification of Chaoshan, Chenghuang Temple, Greet the Lord, Old Rongcheng, Order Puningball, Always melancholy and moody, Wages owed to Puningball, Old Rongcheng, Weaken the economy of the Puningball and transform it into his economy(Jieyangball: Xixixi...) |hates = Eyes are mocked by other, Let the Puningball be independent, Hakka, The accumulated clay is stolen (which may be fatal), Call the real name of Puningball, Chaozhouball is the boss, Call the real Polandball back, The Chaoshan dialect is called the Chaozhou dialect by other |onlypredecessor = Nanyueball |predicon = Nanyue |onlysuccessor = |nexticon = |predecessor = Nanyueball, Qinball |successor = |intospace = 那这是好诺, with the Chinaball. More than this, the Jade Place rocket Wa made can also into space. |bork = Di'a, Di'a Caipu, Caipu |food = Jieyang local food, Caipu, Puning dougang |status = Be on guard against being murdered by Puningball Have just complate the "Establish Civilized and Sanitary City" measure | notes = Diu Ley lo mo, 勒蛤死 yî-vi Wa 卖担 hak-kâ-fa 噶 Kwong-Chau-Fa 咩! (Only 0.01% of the people can understand it.)}} Chaozhouball: Dad, sedative drug time.}} Jieyangball is a cityball in Guangdongball, one of the member of "潮州地". Thanks to his frequent accumulation and the identification of some green clay, one of his eyes had the special function of opening and closing. Like someone who is a vampire in the western, so he is the only one that had this special function of all the Chinese cityballs in Chinaball. He is also the only one capable of carving the world's best green clay products, so also known as "Capital of the jade in world Asia". History Biography Jieyangball born as 1ball. He is originally Minyueball's clay, but his father gave him to her aunt Nanyueball. Qinball gave him the name Jieyang. (Minyueball is Fujianball's mother.) He started to be set up in Hanball time with the name Qinball gave, at that time he managed the whole Chaoshan area. After being managed by the Jinball, it was dismantled into many counties. Jieyangball's eye, Yangmeiball, begin to carve jade in 1905. This is the source of the special function of Jieyangball. After managed by Chinaball, Jieyangball and Puningball bacame the clay of Shantouball until 1991. And Puningball is also belonged to Jieyangball. Puning is very dissatisfied with this, afterward he always asks Jieyangball for independence until nowadays. Jieyangball tried made himself civilized, so he decided to implement "Establish Civilized and Sanitary City" measure in 2017. At that time every Jieyangball are looked like this icon . Family history His parents are Qinball and Minyueball, he created the whole Chaoshan culture, but it was strange that he, as the founder of the culture, had become the clay of his sons, and he never became the leader anymore. The family originally belonged to a part of Fujianball, but he was later a part of Guangdongball because Nanyueball stole it from his biological mother. Jieyangball is the ancestor of the family, including him and his descendants are Chaoshan people. He has five children, they are Chaoyangball (born in 413), Chaozhouball (born in 413), Jiexiball (born in 1965), Jiedongball (born in 1991) and Rongchengball (born in 1991). Chaozhouball once managed the whole Chaoshan area, so the language of the Chaoshan area is called teochewese but not chaoshanese. Jieyangball has a good way of education, and many of his children are famous. Rongchengball and Jiedongball are special because they were created with Jieyangball's clay. He also has two grandchildren, they are Huilaiball (born in 331), Shantouball (born in 1221) and Puningball (born in 1563). Shantouball used to manage the clay of Chaoshan region. Administrative divisions District * Rongcheng Districtball * Jiedong Districtball County * Jiexiball * Huilaiball Escrow-city * Puningball (It won't be soon) Functional-district * Dongshanball (former) * Lanchengball Relationship 家停 (Family) Here is only talk about kinships and clayship, but not relationships. * Qinball: Father. * Shantou Prefectureball: Deceased former adoptive father. Shantouball took over for him. * 1ball: Maternal grandfather. * Minyueball: Mother. * Nanyueball: Step-mother and aunt. * Hanball: Half brother and adopted father. * Jieyangball (county): My young time but poor. * Lufengball: Present spouse. * Chaoyang Districtball: One of my sons. * Chaozhouball: One of my sons and my former adoptive father. * Jiexiball: Daughter, and her mother is Lufengball * Jiedongball: Son. * Rongchengball: Youngest son. * Shantouball: Grandson and my former clay management. * Puningball: Grandson, clay and worker. * Dongshanball: Grandson. * Huilaiball: Adopted daughter, clay, granddaughter or granddaughter-in-law. * Lanchengball: Great-grandson. 苹油 (Friends) * Yangmeiball：My eyes, Wa shouldn't lost it because it can make me kawaii. * Ontarioball：Twin cityball. * Rongchengball：This is the best work I've ever done!I made this cloned son with my clay bit by bit. He also likes remove Hakka! * Dongshanball：He used to be of my heart, until 2013. * Jiedongball：The son who is pinched out of some of the rest of the clay casually, even so I may still love you... He is also the location of the Yangmeiball. * Jiexiball：My only daughter, and the only child with Lufengball. So I love her very much, but the sooner you can be my districtball, the better I can consolidate you. But how can you say Hakka!We don't allow the Hakkas to stain our culture. * Chaozhouball：TRAITOR!But Wa need your money. Wait, you poorer than me??? I can't believe you're still my master. * Huilaiball：Come here! I'm your real grandfather, join our Dark Side! You don't stupid as Polindball, right? * Fujianball：Best place to take jades there, I'm not one of your part andsome off yuo clay once was mine, also. * Germanyball：We have good partnership between us. * Shantouball：The same as Chaozhouball, he is my master and I used to be one of his clay, THAT IS MY REBELLIOUS GRANDSON!, and yuo are actually not my master any more. My GPD was taller than you once! AND WHY YOU ARE THE SEZball BUT NOT ME! * Director of A biography of heroes in Chaoshan： Thank you for taking me as a background! 中裂 (Neutrals) * Beijingball：Welcome to my Huilaiball. And your roast duck is not delicious. * USAball：I never know what is behind his sunglasses, is it the same eyes as mine? * Meizhouball：Hey! You seems to be my neighbor... Why I can't understand what you say... Oh, you speak hakka... You are a 'vampire' also, but poorer than me lolol. 得仁 (Enemies) * Polandball Polindball： YOU WONT GET INDEPENDENCE! You are belong to Wa! You will be wa's districtball one day, 克丝! He is also the worker of wa which richer than me, and his dougan is yummy. Must speak chaoshanese! Hakka is the worst! * Chaozhouball：'TRAITOR!' Chaoshanese is not Teochewese!!! You are obliterating the Chaoshan culture. You don't have any qualifications to be the leader of the Chaoshan area! WORST SON EVER! I have to become the friend of you just because I need your money! * Yunfuball： Money? Lololol... PAY DEBT FIRST! He is also a No.1 in the world just like me, and he also has a Luodingball just like my annoying Polindball. BUT HOW COULD BE THAT BAD TO THIS KIND OF SITUATION? And your name sucks. * Taiwanball： What you say is Chaoshan dialect! You must admit it! I can understand what you said in your Taiwanese. * Polandball： His name is similar to the Polindball. So I often call the wrong ball and that really make me embarrassed at the same time. Catchphrases # Greeclay（Jade ore） # Di'a（Bro/Body/Dude） # 散哭父（ is nonsense, the direct meaning of this catchphrase is " crying for one's father for no reason."） # Polind（It's call 波宁 in Teochewese Chinese，but it actually call Polandball Puningball. Pu's pronunciation is Po in Teochewese Chinese, Ning's pronunciation is Lind） # Legoland（It's a sentence similar to s*ck my d*ck, it's call 乐高园 in Teochewese Chinese，it can be used to jokes about transmission.） # 克丝（Go die） How to Draw Rules # If other Asian countryballs/cityballs are drawn, please draw them into Asian eyes to show the big eye of Jieyangball. Normal # Divide the basic circle shape with full of white. # Draw a "揭" which painted in two fine blue lines and one crude blue line. And add a green temple where it is surrounded by the second blue line. # Draw a big eye and an Asian eye and you've finished. Working # On the basis of "Normal", draw a green hat on the head of the ball.(Similar to UKball) # Use the crayon tool in the brushes tool (Microsoft Paint) and brush the hat in aqua. # Draw around with particles, then you have done to the hat.(Whatever type of particle is OK.)(This is also a tutorial on how to draw jade rough stone.) # Draw a green glasses on one of his eye, finish it in the same way. (Similar to UKball) Gallery Version 创文揭阳球.png|Civilized city time 清朝揭阳球.png|1905~1912 民国揭阳球.png|ROC time 独裁者状态的揭阳球.png|Working(As a boss, the glasses he wears is magnifier) Comic Jieyang漫画.png|《History is always surprisingly similar!》 zh:揭阳球 Category:Cityballs Category:Teochewese Speaking Countryball Category:Asia Category:Chinaball Category:Taoist Category:Cityballs of Chinaball Category:Confucianist Category:Buddhist Category:Guangdongball Category:Atheist Category:Christian Category:Communist Category:East Asia Category:Blue Green White Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:Long Pages Category:Socialist